The beginning of a relationship
by Sunala
Summary: Raph has been acting weird. shorter temper, weak fighting, and even odder behavior. What the hell is wrong with him?
1. What's up

**Leo pov will be seen as (lp) and same for anyone else. I have noticed that I get confused when the pov changes many times in one chapter. This is a story at the beginning of the conflict, and the relationship.**

 **(lp)** We were fighting the foot, again, but this time Raph almost got his head cut off 5 times! The fight with the foot is over now. "Raph, you need to pay attention. You almost got killed 5! (I rise my hands to make my point clear) 5 times!" I said to him. "I was fine Leo. You're worrying for nothing." Raph replied. "Nothing?! I stopped 3 of the blades myself! And Mikey cotch the other 2! I mean Mikey Cotch them! You need to have your head in the game, or stay home." I told Raph. "I am not staying home, and my head was in the game! I was fighting and winning!" He yelled back at me. "You were winning the one foot you payed attention to, and any other foot could beat you to a pulp because you payed no attention to your surroundings." I said calmly.

Oh shell, he was pissed off, we started to really fight. Donnie and Mikey had to help me knock Raph out, and then drag his ass back home. Once home Master Splinter asked us what had happen, and we all told him how Raph was almost killed 5 times, and the fight that knocked him out. Master Splinter then told us to go to our rooms, and to stay there until he said to come out. "Oh, and you may want to lock the doors when you get in, Raphael will be very displeased when he wakes up. We did as we were told.

 **(rp)** I was fighting the foot, and then saw Leo. Man was he gonna be the best fighter. I mentally shakes my head and focus on the foot I am fighting. This happened about 10 times in the fight. "Raph, what is wrong with you? You almost got killed 5 times." He asked concerned. I smirk and say, "Nothing's wrong Leo, I was just a little distracted." I answer him. "What the shell was distracting you? Mikey saved your ass 2 times! Mikey!" he asked and said to get his point. I deepen my voice, "Do you really want to know what was distracting me?" I asked him. "Yes!" Leo said annoyed. Okay then, I walking closer to him. He looks at me confused. Once I am 2-4 inches from him, man I am nerves. "Raph, what are you doing?" he asked me. Now or never…

"Wake up!" I hear, and then start to open my eyes, and see that I am home, and Splinter is hovering over me. It was just a dream. Then I start hearing about how I almost got killed, and then fought with Leo, and they knocked me out, and drag me back home.

After he was done getting onto me he had me train for 3 hours, and then sent me to my room. Ugh. I lai down and close my eyes. The first thing that comes to mind is Leo. What a Turtle, He is skilled, strong, caring, and all that other stuff. He looks so cute when he is doing goofy things. He looks hot when he's fighting, and just plain distracting. As I start to drift to sleep I try not to think about him for once.

 **Next morning (Dp)** I woke up an went straight to the kitchen. Mikey was serving food, Leo was sitting, master splinter was already in the dojo, and raph was leaning against the wall. I sat down. "Foods up." Mikey said. "Hay, Raph. Aren't you going to sit and eat?" Leo asked Raph. "I'm not hungry." He says and then starts to walk out of the room.

"Raph, you need to eat. We have training in a bit, and you will need your energy." Leo told raph. "I don't need to be reminded about training!" Raph gritted out. "You need to sit and eat!" Leo gritted out. "I don't have to." Raph said ready to explode. Raph and Leo where face to face, and it did not look good.

"Hay!" I say with a smile. "I think Mikey made something we can really eat for one. I bet neither of you get to taste it because Mikey and I eat while the 2 of you fight." I tell them. Mikey made real food? I have to have this for myself" Raph said walking past Leo. Leo looked like he couldn't believe what had just happen. Then Leo shook his head and join us at the table.

There is something odd going on here. I have been noticing it for a few months. It started with small things, like Raph working out a little more. Then he was fighting a bit harder, which made sence because of the working out. But when we separated into groups, and anytime Leo wasn't there, he didn't fight as hard.

Then odder things started. He and Leo started fighting a bit more. Then raph became angrier. He also became more distant. Thought his temper boing so bad that Mikey has not tried to pull a prank on anyone in a month. And hasn't gone into my lab for 3 weeks. After that Raph started becoming bit by bit worst at fighting. And Leo would comment, and they would get into a fight.

Master Splinter walked into the room. "My sons, I am giving you the week off." He told us. We all had big eyes and dropped jaws. "This week I want you to spend time together, Having fun, and brothers. This week you are free to whatever you like, within reason, and may even go topside. However, I want each of you to be with at least on of each other." He paused to look at us, and then continued. "So, Raphael, if you wish to go topside you must have on of your brothers with you. Donatello, if you wish to work in your lab you must have one of your brothers with you, Michelangelo, of you wish to skate in the sewers, you must have one of your brothers with you, and Leonardo… if you wish to do training you must have one of your brothers with you. None of you have to be doing the same thing, but you must be in the same room, roof top, or tunnel as one of your brothers. Do you understand my directions?" He finished.

"I sense." We all said at the same time. Then master splinter left the room. "Looks like I didn't need to have more energy for training after all." Raph told Leo with a smirk on his face. "Ya, Ya." Leo said, and we all finished eating breakfast.


	2. After Breakfast

Mikey's pov will be seen as (mp) and same for anyone else. I have noticed that I get confused when the pov changes many times in one chapter.

 **(mp)** After breakfast I cleaned up the mess I made. After Raph exploded a month and a half ago about the kitchen being messy I have been keeping it very clean. That reminds me, I need to change my bandages from when I last went into Donnie's lab. A shiver goes down my spine thanking about it.

After cleaning the kitchen I go to my room where I have the bandage. Crap! There aren't anymore here. I walk to the main room and see Leo meditating, Raph working out, and Donnie on his laptop. I walk over to Donnie. "Hey Donnie, could you get me some more bandage?" I ask him. He looked up at me and then the place on my arm. "I need to take a look at it and see if it still needs to be wrapped up." He said and then got up, "come on Mikey." He told me, and I followed until we got to the doors of his lab. I froze.

Donnie signed. "I need you to come in." he said. "No way, man!" I say holding my hands up and shaking my head. "If anything makes a single noise Raph will have my head!" I tell him. He signed again. "Alright, Mikey, I'll be right back." He then walked into his lab.

 **(dp)** The first thing I need to do is find the 'nocky outy' as I let Mikey name it. Then I will need to get Raph and Leo to help me get him into my lab, and then I can take a good look at Mikey's arm. Here it is. Now a wooden stick and I dip the tip. I then grab the first aid kit, and walk out of my lab.

Mikey is still standing right outside, not even looking into the lab. "Sit down and say aahh." I tell him. He sits and then opens his mouth. I put the stick on his tongue. Take it out, "Wait, I need to take a better look." He opens his mouth wider. I flip the stick and put it back in. "Looks good. Now lay down for me please." I tell him. He lies down.

"Mikey!" I half yell. Yep, he's out. I get up and walk over to Leo first. "I need help carrying Mikey into my lab." I tell Leo. He gets up and walks with me. "What are you guys doing?" Raph asks us. "Carrying Mikey into Donnie's the lab." Leo answers. "Want to help?" Leo asks him. **(rp)** Hmm… Maybe, no. "Where is he?" I ask. "This way." Donnie answered. He started walking. Leo looked at me with a smile before he followed Donnie. Maybe, he does, now I am just hopelessly seeing things. I then follow them. Hips, legs, shell, oh, and that smile. Sign.

Leo and I pick Mikey up and Donnie tells us where to put him. He then started unwrapping Mikey's bandage and looks at it. "It looks mostly healed. I think that with this week off he should leave it in the open and it will be done healing. Now let's get him out of here before he wakes up. Again Leo and I carry him out of the lab. I see Leo head to the couch and I decide to read in the same room. Master splinters rule and all.

 **(mp)** I open my eyes and see Donnie undoing my bandage and taking a look at my arm. "It looks like you can leave it off now." Donnie tells me. "Sweet." I say and get up and go to the main room. I see the tv is on and join Leo in watching it.

 **(dp)** I want to work in my lab, but I have to have someone in there with me. Hmmm… I can't take Mikey; he won't even get closer than a foot of the lab. If I take Leo it will leave Mikey alone with Raph. That Might be a bad idea. Sign, I will try asking Raph.

I walk over to where he is sitting. "Raph, could you come with me to my lab. I want to do some work?" **(rp)** "Do you really want to know what has been bugging me?" I ask. "Yes!" He answered. "Okay then." I start to lean forward. "Raph, are you coming?" I hear Donnie. I look up at him confused. He signs, "You just said yes to coming with me to the lab so I can work." He says. "Ya, man. He asked you, and you said 'Okay then.'" Mikey said. I must have been speaking out loud. Everyone was looking at me. I looked over at Leo, his blue eyes. I shake my head and get up. "Let's get out of here, I don't have anything better to do, and no one is ganna bug me in there." I start walking to the lab.

 **(lp)** Once the door shut I turned back to the tv. "I think Raph has a thing for you." Mikey said. I look at him with wide eyes. What hell was that for? Why the hell did he just day that. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Maybe I heard him wrong, maybe he is just joking. Prank build up and all. Crap I am not breathing. I can't get any air in. I stood up "There is No way in hell that he does! That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!" I yell at Mikey. What the hell was he thinking? "What is going on in here?" asked Master splinter. I turned around and saw Master splinter, Donnie, and Raph.

"I was joking with Leo and he thought I was serious." Mikey said. "Hmm… Alright then." Master splinter said, and then walked into the dojo. I then looked over to Donnie and Raph. "Let's get back to the lab Donnie, nothing else to see here." Raph said angry, or something. Donnie walks in first, and then Raph goes in shutting, and I think locking the door. **(mp)** Man, I think that hurt Raph.

I remember just a few days ago I got Raph to tell me part of what was wrong. That he had a thing for someone, but he wouldn't say. I told Sensei that I thought that maybe a week off would let Raph have some down time, and help his mood. Last night Raph asked me to help him out with is crush by telling Leo he had a thing for him. He wanted to see if it would make Donnie jealous, but I knew better.


	3. Into the sewers, and the lab

Donnie's pov will be seen as (dp) and same for anyone else. I have noticed that I get confused when the pov changes many times in one chapter.

 **(dp)** I start working on my gadget, and look over to Raph. He is sitting against the wall with is knees up, and his arms in front of him. **(rp)** That is the answer, he doesn't. He not only doesn't, but would hate it if he knew for real. All the little hope was hopeless after all. All a waste of time as I knew! All of it! **(dp)** then his arms crossed over his knees, and he looks angry.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He looks up at me. "I will sit here, and nobody is going to bug me because you are busy, and The others don't want to get blone up, Right?" Raph answered gritting his teeth, pointing his sie at me. "I believe that is how it normally works." I answered him. He put his sei away, and I continued my work. **(rp)** I just want to be alone, but I have to be in the same room as one of my brother's, and this is the best place to be.

 **(msp)** we are all sitting at dinner and have started eating. I think that I may have to change how I let my sons spend their week off. I can see that Raph is… Sad and Leo yelled at Mikey earlier. I have asked Mikey what the joke was about, and he told me that Raph had asked him to say it. I think that I will have to put them together. Either they will have to be treated by Donnie, or they will get out whatever it is that is bothering them.

"My sons, I would like for Raphael and Leonardo to spend tomorrow together. I would also like for Donatello and Michelangelo to also spend tomorrow together." I tell them. "Sensai, I thought you told us that we could do whatever we wanted as long as we were with one of our brothers?" Leo speaks up. There is something wrong here.

"Yes, however, I want to make sure that all of you spend time together. Donatello and Michelangelo have spent very little time together the past few weeks." I tell him. "I sensei." Leo tells me.

After dinner my sons go to their rooms. I walk over to Raphael's room, knock and open the door. He looks up at me. "May I join you?" I ask him. "Of course sensei." Raphael answered me. I walk and sit next to him on his bed. He is looked at me. "What did you tell Michelangelo to tell Leonardo?" I asked him. He then looked at the floor. "Raphael, it is not often the Leonardo will have an outburst such as that. What did you have Michelangelo?" I state and ask again.

"I told him to say I had a thing for Leo." He answered me. "And do you?" I asked him. This is an odd, but exexted thing to happen. They only really have each other to learn of such things. I was still looking at the floor. "Well, do you?" I asked again. "Yes I do." He answered me. I rest my hand on his sholder and he looks up at me. "You should not hide such feelings." I tell him with a smile

 **(dp)** we have already had breakfast. I pull Leo to the side. "Please take Raph out into the sewer? I want to work in my lab, and Mikey will not go in there, if I by some chance he knows that Raph will not be here there is a chance he will come into my lap." I ask Leo. He thinks about it for a moment, chewing in over in his head. "I can take him into the sewers. I need to talk to him about something anyway." Leo answers me.

"Raph, let's go, we're going to do some training in the sewer." Leo told Raph. Raph signed, gowned, and then got up to go with Leo. Once they left I went to Mikey. "Mikey, please come with me." I say and sweetly as I can holding out my hand. He takes my hand and I take him to my lab. I cross the doorway, and then he pulled my hand. Sign, "Mikey, Raph is out of the lair, you are safe to come into the lab." I told him looking into my lab. My hand was being pulled a little bit and I looked at him. He was still scared. Sign. Hmm… I just need to trick him into the lab.

I know. I walk over to where my hand is, and pull Mikey to me. We are standing 3 inches apart. I put my hands on his shoulders, he looks in my eyes, and I pull him with me. I feel hot; we haven't done anything like this sense Raph beat Mikey. Once we get into the lab I kiss him passionately before he could notice, and I closed the door, locking it. The noise spooked him and we parted, he notice where he was, but I put my lips on his as fast as I could, and my hand on the back of his head to hold him there until he was relaxed, and kissing me back.

I will have to thank Leo for this taking Raph, and giving me that chance to get Mikey into the lab.

 **(lp)** I have us run to the deep sewers, if I am going to find out what is wrong with Raph, I need us to be far from home. About an hour of running and I think we just might be far enough. I start to slow down, and then we stop. "So, what kind of training requires us to go into the deep sewers, and this far from home?" Raph asks me. "None, but I want to know what is wrong with you. You have been terrible at fighting, and depressed" I answer him.


	4. The Deep Sewers

Raph's pov will be seen as (rp) and same for anyone else. I have noticed that I get confused when the pov changes many times in one chapter.

 **(rp)** He noticed? But he doesn't know why. I would have thought that it he noticed that, and how I was after Mikey's 'joke' that he would already know what is wrong. "Your leader, what do you think is wrong with me?" I ask him, sounding annoyed. I just want to know how much he sees.

"I don't know Raph that is why I am asking you. You have been acting odd for a month, and it doesn't make any sense." Leo answers me. Well fuck, he is clueless. I have been acting different for longer than a month, even Donnie noticed that, and asked then what was up. In fact, I think fearless over there is the only one who has no idea what is going on with me.

Sign, "Do you remember when we were told about Donnie and Mikey?" I ask him. "Yes." He answers calmly, but he is ready to explode. "I was so confused about how they could feel that way about each other." I said. He then speaks up, "And they're happy together, or were before you beat the shit out of Mikey and he temerity lost his memories." He is annoyed. "I understand how they feel. How they can care for each other like that, and in that way." I finish. He looks at me confused, angry, shock?

"How do you know how they feel?" He asks me. "Because… I feel that way about you." I answer him. Looking him in the eyes. His face melts. He is surprised. It has been a few minutes now. Did I break him? I wave my hand in front of him. "Fearless, are you okay. Are you in there?" I say, starting to knock on his head. He then twists my hand and arm behind my back, and plants my face to the ground.

"You mean to tell me that Mikey was not joking! You really do have a thing for me!" He yells, twisting my hand even more as he does it. "When I mentioned it to you that maybe we could try to see what it is like, you call me Crazy! Insane! You said that is not what we were meant for!" He continues to yell at me. He then kicks my leg. Oww, this is starting to hurt. "Do you think this is funny!?" His voice cracks. He then kicks my butt, letting go of my hand, and runs off.

Wow, I didn't know that he would me that man. I try to get up, but my leg is locked, and my wrist can't have any presser. I will wait here for a few minutes.

 **(lp)** Who does he think he is. It hurt so badly when he said all of those things, and I was trying to say I felt that way about him. I couldn't call him all of the names he called me. I couldn't say all the things he told me. But I could cause him a lot of pain, maybe even just enough pain to know how I feel. How I felt when I tried to tell him that I loved him more than just a brother.

I walked into the lair and bumped right into master splinter. I look up at him as he looks at me. "Why are you crying my son?" He asks me. I look away, "Raph is cruel. I hate him, and everything he thinks." I answer. "And where is your brother?" He asks me. "uhh, umm, well he is…" I put my fingers together. "Donnie!" Raph yells. "Right over there." I then run to my room before father can say a word. I lock the door, sit on my bed, and start crying.

 **(mp)** this is nice. Donnie is kissing my neck. It sends chills down my spine. "Donnie!" I hear Raph Yell. The nightmare flashes again. Donnie grabs my shoulders, and pulls me back down to the floor. "Whatever he needs you are safe right here, just sit right here." Donnie tells me. I nod pulling my knees to my chest. He then gets up to see what Raph needs.

After trying to help Donnie, and flinching about 4 times, Donnie finely let me leave, and told me to see if Leo was alright. I can breathe out of that stupid lab. Thank God. I start walking over to Leo's door, and knock. "It's Mikey, Please let me in." I wine. I notice that if I wine I can get anyone to do anything for me. I don't know why, but I can.

The door opens and Leo lets me into his room. His room is simple. "What happened with you and Raph?" I asked looking around. "Nothing much, we were just training, I won, He got hurt, and life goes on." He answered. Then he breathed through his nose and Mikey could hear the Leo's nose was congested. I turn and look at Leo. His eyes are red. "What did Raph do?" I asked almost growing the words to demand an answer.

"It is none of your business." Leo answered. "Tell me now." I wined at Leo. He then sign in defeat. What is with it and me whining? "Raph has a crush one me." Leo finely answers me.

 _I was sitting in the computer chair talking to Don while he was making a something. "Don, do you know what is wrong with Raph?" I asked him. "I am not sure, but I think it has something to do with Leo. He act, well, better around Leo." Donnie answered me. I wonder. He is right, he does more around Leo in the last 2 months the he did before. I think that Raph might have a crush on Leo, and is trying to empress him. "Donnie I think I know what is wrong with Raph." I say. Then the door to the lab opened and it spooked Donnie, he knocked over one the bottles, and I ran to catch it, but it hit the ground with a puff, and a cloud of purple. "Mikey!" Raph yelled as he ran sia's and fist already hitting me before I could even realize what was going on. Then everything went black until I open my eyes and saw Donnie. He hugged me, and then kissed me, and I was confused about what was going on, and who Don even was._

"You're the underline reason Raph beat the Crap out of me!" I yell at Leo. "I forgot who I was, and who everyone else was, and all because Raph had a Crush on you, and didn't know how to handle it!" I then stomp out of Leo's room and to the lab. Donnie had just finished bandaging up Raph. I walk Right up to Raph, "If you beat me up like that again, you best hope I never remember it." I tell Raph.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "I understand that you didn't know how to handle your little crush on Leo, but that didn't give you any reason to let it out on me!" I state angrily at him. And with that I leave the lab, go the living room, and turn on the tv, looks like there is some new show starting about some aliens. _e then gets up to see what Raph sit right here."own to the floor. to __


	5. Up next

Donnie's pov will be seen as (lp) and same for anyone else. I have noticed that I get confused when the pov changes many times in one chapter.

 **(lp)** What was that? Did Mikey just snap? I sit down and think about what Mikey said. **(dp)** Is mikey okay? I walk over to the living eara, and sit next to him. "Are you okay Mikey?" I ask him. "Yep, just remembered what happened in the lab a 3 weeks ago. I also remember everything we have ever done." He answered me grinning at the last part. He has a blush on his cheeks. He turns his head and looks at me. He is smiling like he use to. This is the best thing I have ever seen. I smile back at him.

 **(msp)** It is dinner time, and we are eating. Donatello and Miaelangelo are acting like they did

just sitting cietly eating. I have alredy yelled at him for herting his brother as he did. I have gathered that Raphael has told him of his feelings, and either has not cared to know about them, or he cares to much for his liking.

"I would like for the four of you to be in the same groups as you where today." I tell my sons. They all look at me. "I Don't think that would be the best idea sansay. I mean Raph got hurt really badly." Donatello spoke up. "It doesn't matter that much to me." Raphael responded. "Then it is settled." I tell them. We finish diner. Michaelaglo and Donatello clean the kitchen while Raphael and Leonardo go to bed.

I go up to Leonardo's room and knock on the door as I open it. He looks up from his bed, "May I join you?" I ask my son. "Of course sensai." He answered and I joined him on the bed. As I look at him I notice tear lines on his face. "Why have you been crying?" I ask him. He looks away, and then to the floor infront of him. **(LP)** how do I tell him that I have feelings for Raph, but just comletly rejected him.

"Did Raphael talk to you about his feeling?" Master splinter asked. That was vaige enough that if I didn't know what felings thenhe would not be giving away Raph secret. "Yes he did." I answer him. "Is that why you hurt him? Because he feels that way about you?" He asked me. "No, I hurt him because of how he hurt me when I had tried to tell him the same things months ago. What he said hurt me really badly, so when he told me, I wanted him to feel the same kind of pain, but I could barly do anything other then react physicly, and so I did that." I answer him.

"The two of you need to work these things out." He says plainly, and then walks out of my room. He's right, but how can I do that if I am so mad at him for what he did months ago, and the tells me that he feels the same way. That is just a bit too late Raphie. My eyes start to water again. Oh, how I wish I could just hate you. It would be so much easier to be mad.

 **(Dp)** I open my eyes and see a shadow of a figer. "I love you, Donnie-boy." I heard Mikey say. I blink a few times and then see that he is right infonrt of me. "AAAAUUUHHHH!" I sceam just to have a hand cover my mouth. "Donnie, it's just me. It is 6:00am. I just wanted to see you sleep, and wake up. I am sorry that I scared you." He says, the moves his had away and kisses my cheek. He smiled sweetly at me.

I love him, but why did he have to scare the shit out of me!? I just plopped my head back down and shut my eyes. He doesn't remember everything. He remembers more, but not everything. If he did then he would have been laying with me, not watching me. This is the time in our relationship that I almost broke up with him. Sign, but that is how this has been working. Everying few days it is a replay of some stage of our relationship.

I hear the door open and shut. Sign, if this part of his memory takes too long to get past, I just might kill him and save us the trouble. I lift my head and look to the door. Hmm, or maybe I can drag him in here and sped past this part of his memory. It wouldn't be the first time.

 **(lp)** We all eat breakfast Donnie and Mikey went to watch tv, I meditated, and Raph worked out. We were all in the same room. So nothing much happened. Then when the movie ended Donnie took Mikey to his room. *Buzz* I look at my phone. "Don't disturb us for anything!" Donnie had texted me. "Understood." I text Donnie back. "Wow, I wonder what Don is doing to Mikey." Raph spoke. I look over to him for the first time today, blankly. He then sighed and looked away, I went back to meditating.

 **(rp)** He hates me. I hurt him with my words over a year ago, and now to say I like him like a mate, just made him hate me. Hmm… I wonder if it's not that he hates me, but is just still hurt. "Do you hate me?" I ask him. Crap, I can feel my eyes starting to water. I don't respond. I walk over to him and kneel down in front of him. "Do you hate me?" I ask again. He furrows his brows and grits his teeth. "No, Raph, I don't hate you. But it you don't get out of my face I will hurt you." I answers me.

 **(lp)** I don't hate him. I just can't be around him, and I am stuck with him. It I could bad for both of us. I am still mad at him. He isn't moving away, I can feel it. Right them my fist hits him square in the beak. I open my eyes and see that he is bleeding, and holding his beak. I stand up, fist clinch "I told you to get out of my FACE!" I yelled at him.


	6. Really!

You know how POV works here. (ap) is April.

 **(mp)** Donnie and I are making out. It feels so nice to be kissing him. My arms are on his waist, and his arm around my neck. He moves his mouth back breaking the kiss. I am panting, needed air. He then moves his mouth to the side of my face, and then nips at my jawline, and he starts rubs my thigh. He is moving his hand closer to my inner thigh. What? Why is he doing this, That is my... He backs away. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

I didn't even realize how much I had stiffened up when he did that. "umm, I don't know. Why were you doing that?" I reply. He looks sad. "I was hoping to move you forward a little faster, but it didn't work." He says. I don't want him to feel sad. I put my hand under his chin, and make him look at me.

"I felt good, But I guess I don't remember enough to be ready for it. I do love you Donnie, but it seems to take more.." I think I hear something. "Face!" I hear Leo yell. We look at each other with concern and run out of the room into the living space that we left Leo and Raph. Raph is sitting on the ground, holding his nose. Leo is standing with his hands in fist.

 **(msp)** I open the door to the dojo to see what has happened. Sigh, this is not working in a healthy manner. "Leonardo, Raphael, would you come with me?" I ask them as though one son is not holding a bloody nose, and the other is trying not to kill the other. They both get up and follow me.

They kneel. "Leonardo, I did not expect you to ever behave the way you have, and the same to you Raphael. It is as thought you have traded who you are." I tell them. They just look down in opposite directions. What can I do to make them stop fighting and for them to face each other, and what has gone on between them.

I go the part of the wall, and grab a chain. I walk back over to my sons and kneel with them, but in front of them. "This chain is strong. It has lasted in my family for many cererys. It helps to hold things together, bring things closer, and restane things." I tell them as they look at it in my hands. "Hold out your hands." I tell them. They do so. I put one cuff of the chain on Leonardo's left hand, and the other on Raphael's Right hand. It is about 5 feet long. "It will stay on both of you until this week is over.

 **(rp)** Leo can't stand to be near me. If you has me so close to him he will lose it and choke me with this chain"Sensa, Leo will kill me by the end of the week if we are stuck together!" I Shout. "And if he does he will have to carry your corps around for a year. Is that understood? You will do this, you will not get out of this, and you will not hide from each other. Now go out of the dojo and let me meditate."

 **(msp)** Raphael's face is scared. Leonardo's face is almost blank, but there seems to be madness in it. The both stand up, and bow before leaving the dojo. Sigh. I hope this will work.

 **(ap)** I walk into the lair with some pizza. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been here the last few days, I go really busy, but I brought pizza to make up for it!" April shouted into the lair, all of the turtles where in the living room, Donnie, Mikey and Raph came over to great me, but Raph fell on his back. "Are you okay Raph?" I ask. "He is okay, just lost his balance, right?" said Leo. Raph rubbed the back of his head, and turned to glare at Leo, "I did not lose my balance! You pulled the stupid chain and made me fall!" Raph yelled. I would never do that to you Raph. I was just sitting here, and when I saw April I turned around to pick this up and give it to her." Leo said calmly. he then started walking over to me, and I walked to see what it was. "Here April." He then hands me a rock. "umm… thank you." I say in response. Okay, something is wrong here. I then notice the chain Raph spoke of, I look over to Donnie and he has a look that says, 'don't ask, just don't ask' So I just hand out the pizza. We watch tv, and hang around. "It is time for bed, Leonardo and Raphael; you will be sleeping in the dojo. Miss O'Neill, if you wish to stay the night you may one of their room if that is where you wish to sleep.

"Why are Raph and Leo sleeping in the dojo?" I ask Master splinter. He then has a look of great concern and worry, Because, Miss O'Neal They have been fighting very much the past 2 days, and I am trying to help them get along." He explains to me. That makes a lot more sense now. Raph and leo fallow Master splinter to the dojo. I then turn to Donnie and Mikey, "How bad are they fighting that Master splinter has to have them sleep in the dojo?" I ask them

"Really bad, man." Mikey answers. "To better explain it, Leo has sprang Raph's wrist, nocked Raph knee out of place, and punched him in the beak." Donnie states. My jaw drops, "Leo is the one hurting Raph? How is it that Leo doesn't have any injuries?" I ask. "Because, Raph wasn't trying to fight Leo when these fights happened." Donnie answers me.

"Mikey, want to come with me to bed with me?" Donnie asked Mikey in the seductive voice he uses to get Mikey to come with him, I guess he remembers that now. "Na, I'm good. Need to read some of my comics before bed, otherwise I can't sleep." Mikey answers. He yawns and then walks to his room.

I guess he doesn't. "Good night Donnie." I tell him before going into Leo's room.


	7. Sweet dreams of no sleep

**Same POV thing.**

 **(rp)** "Here are is the bedding, have sweet dreams my sons." Master splinter tells us and goes into his own room. There are blankets, mats and Pillows. We could make 4 really comfy sleeping spots with them. "So, fearless leader, how do you want to make the bed?" I ask Leo. "Hmm, let's set up the mats so that then ends of them are about 4 feet, that way we don't hurt the other in their sleep because on one of use tossed or turned." He answered.

We then set up the mats so that they are about 4 feet from one side to the other. "How about now?" I ask him. "I think we should split the pillows evenly between us. What side do you want?" He asked me. He then turns and looks at me. He looks like himself. Maybe we can make it through the night. I smile, "The right side." I answer him we then put all of the pillows by the top of the mats. Then each of us take a pillow and line it up on the inner edge of the mats. "What now?" I ask him.

"We set them up how we want them on our won sides." He answers me. And we just that, oddly enough neither of use made a wall in the middle, just a big nest of mixed up pillows. "I think we should just unfold the blankets, and then toss them randomly." Leo says. "Sounds good to me" I reply.

We each shake what blankets and then trough them randomly around. "Climb on in." Leo tells me. I climb into my side, and do the same. I get comfy and start to fall asleep.

 **(lp)** I get to the part of my pillows that are raised. Raph fell asleep fast. I wonder if he realizes that I set this part up so that I could watch him sleep. He looks peaceful. A smile creeps onto my face. I then look down. Should I really hold this grudge against him? I shake my head, closing my eyes shut. Master splinter has stuck us together, and made it very clear that neither of us are not to hurt the other physically. I am not sure that I am ready to forgive him, and I still want him to pay.

Hmm… Maybe I can play with his mind. I get a taste of how it would be to have the physical part of a relationship, but then be cruel to him in versus ways. Speak rude, act mean; pull this stupid chain like I did earlier today when April came over.

I move over to him and kiss him, then start kissing his neck, and then biting hit. At that I hear a churr. I move to look at him and see that he is awake. I then smile. "What" He starts to say, but I cut him off. "Shh." Then go down and kiss him.

 **(rp)** He is kissing me? Just 3 hours ago he was pulling on that chain to make me fall. He'd been doing that all day. I move my left hands to his shoulders to try and push him off, but he then moves down and starts lightly biting my neck again. I groan comes out of me. I start to get lost in the feeling of that he is doing to my neck, and start to pull him closer. He then moves up to kiss me again, and this time I kiss back.

He pulls away, "I don't hate you, Raph. But earlier today I just couldn't stand to be near you, and you were right in my faces." He tells me. He then goes to lie down. I then sit up. What just happened? Are we a couple or did he just want to apologize? I move over to Leo and shake his shoulder slitly. "What just happened, Leo" I ask him. He turns his head over to look at me.

"It's time to sleep, Raph." He replies. "Leo." I say. He then groans and sits up. **(lp)** I really don't feel like giving him any answer, I haven't thought of one to give yet. I get really close to him, and start kissing his neck again. That seems to have a way of shutting him up, and that brain of his. I smirk as I hear a moan come from him. I rub my left hand to his shoulder, and then around the back of this head, and then break off for a moment to move my left hand across his left shoulder, then go back to his neck. I pull on the chain and repeat the proses about 3 times. I kiss him. I have to fight to remember what I am doing.

I move the chains up to about where his elbows are, he tenses slightly, I then pull the chain hard and have him tied in it. I then guide him to lie by me. I then pull him a little titer. Kiss him on the forehead, "It's time to sleep." I tell him. I pull the blankets over him for two reasons; 1. I don't want to hear him up again because he is cold, 2. And more importantly, I don't want master splinter to see that I wrapped him in that chain.

I then move over to lay down, and pull the covers over me. I try to sleep, but I keep hearing a tizz noise. **(rp)** what is going on? I just wanted to know what happened. Then he started kissing and biting my neck, I got so lost in it that I didn't even notice what he was really doing. When he kissed me I felt the chain moving up, and then they tightened, and now I am trapped. I can't even wiggle. It hurts when I try. I can't seem to fall asleep with these chains on me.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
